Otoshimono: Lost Property
by Akanasu
Summary: Yugi and co. come across a strange girl who seems to have an odd affinity to Jou (Joey) ...can they unravel what this girl wants before somebody ends up hurt?


Hiya guys! ^_^ This is just a weird idea that popped into my head...Anyway, I decided to write it out, and well...voila! ~.^ By the way, I can't really come up with a good title...so uh... -.- Yep! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
OOOH yah, and before I forget- I'm using the character's Japanese names. Anzu = Tea; Jou = Joey; Honda = Tristan. Just thought I'd clear that up for people who didn't know! ^_^  
  
- - - - -  
  
Otoshimono - Lost Property (part 1)  
  
- - - - -  
  
"AHHH! Jou, watch it with that stuff!"  
  
"Awww, c'mon Anzu, live a little!"  
  
"THIS IS NOT WHAT THIS PROJECT WAS FOR!! NOW SHUT UP AND WORK LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING!"  
  
Jou grumbled and dipped his hand back into the blue paint he'd used to splash Anzu with moments before. Yugi and Honda laughed in spite of themselves, who were also covered with green and blue paint.  
  
Still chuckling merrily to himself, Yugi hugged his knees to his chest and tilted his head backwards to gaze up dreamily into the clear blue sky. He couldn't find a single cloud in the whole immenseness of blue. The sun smiled down on him, reflecting his cheery mood, and there were laughs and shouts of mirth sounding from all around him in the sunshine-kissed park.  
  
Yes, it was a rather nice day.  
  
Yugi heard Anzu yelling half-heartedly at Jou again, something about "not doing anything right." Eventually though, she gave up and started laughing with the rest of them. Yugi smiled. Jou could make anyone laugh.  
  
Anzu had dragged the group of her, Yugi, Honda, and Jou out to the park along with a set of paints and several large sheets of paper in aim to create some posters to welcome Ryou back from the hospital. Apparently he'd come down with a nasty virus and had to stay there for a few weeks. Yugi was glad that he was well again, but he still couldn't quite focus on Anzu's project. It was just too nice out to be slaving over some silly posters when Ryou would surely be content just to see all his friends again.  
  
Yugi let his eyes wander around the park. He saw a number of kids playing and frolicking about carelessly. He was so glad that summer had finally come that he felt like running and jumping around with them. Forcing his eyes to stray, rather reluctantly, from the kids, he found himself watching a strange couple walking towards them from under a sakura tree.  
  
Both the people had white-blond hair that fell in graceful wisps about their faces and creamy, smooth complexions. The girl was the shorter of the two and had pale grey-blue eyes that were wide and staring vacantly around. Yugi was a little shaken by this; she seemed a bit creepy. The guy was a considerable amount taller than the girl clinging to his arm. His eyes were a handsome dark green, watching the girl next to him with an intensely concerned gaze. Yugi saw an uncanny resemblance between the two and figured they must be related. He was still staring as the couple passed by them taking slow, steady strides.  
  
Suddenly a great splash of red appeared on the girl's cheek. The couple froze in their tracks, the boy's eyes flashing in alarm. Yugi looked quickly to Jou, who was of course, flinging paint again. He looked horrified.  
  
"Gee, miss," Jou jumped up immediately, and began to apologize. "I'm so sorry..here, let me get that for you." He pulled a hanky out of his pocket and reached for the strange girl's face with it. She pulled back in shock and turned to her companion.  
  
Then she did something very peculiar.  
  
She slowly wiped her face with two of her delicate fingers and brought them to her eyes, which remained wide and vacant. "Is...is this blood?" she asked. Yugi could barely hear her; her voice was barely more than a whisper. "Am I dead...?" She giggled nervously. "I am dead, aren't I? Finally..."  
  
Her partner didn't seem at all fazed by this. "No, no...It's just paint...You're still alive..." He said to her carefully.  
  
"No, no...I'm dead...but...why are you here then?"  
  
"You're not dead."  
  
"But I've been waiting...so long..." The girl stepped away from her accompaniment and turned instead to Jou. "Maigo..." she whispered slowly, caressing Jou cheek. He appeared too stunned to stop her though. "You've grown up so handsomely..."  
  
The boy she was with firmly grasped her hand and pulled it away from Jou's face, which still held a confused expression. "Look, I'm sorry, I-"  
  
"NO! NO!!" The girl was then screaming and thrashing in her companion's arms. "NO! He's already been taken away from me once, let me touch him again!" And with that she struggled free of the boy's grasp and pounced on Jou, who yelled in surprise. She was strangely calm again once she was sitting on Jou.  
  
"Ki, listen," the boy pleaded with her, tugging gently on her arm. "Leave this boy alone-"  
  
"He's not just any boy..." she trailed off, now stroking Jou's face again. "It's Maigo...Maigo's been waiting for me..."  
  
The boy sighed regretfully and pulled out a black bandana, then proceeded to tie it skillfully around the girl's eyes. She screamed once, then fell silent again. The boy pulled her carefully off of Jou and carried her over to the park bench, where he put her down. She sat there quietly and no more was heard from her.  
  
Yugi and his friends stared in shock at the two people, and then at each other. After watching the girl for a few minutes, the boy stood up and made his way back over to the group of friends. They looked at each other for a while before the guy finally spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
o_O Well, that was rather strange, wasn't it? Hmm. Anyway, review! Chapter 2 is coming soon! 


End file.
